


Hey Jude Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary died in a car crash. John spends what little money he makes on drink. Sam can only seem to make enemies at school rather than friends. Dean fights in back alleys and underground clubs to keep his little brother’s belly full and a roof over his head. The Winchesters are a normal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlas (cissysullivan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissysullivan/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [LiveJournal](http://stigmatasam.livejournal.com/20675.html)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4774769/chapters/10921238)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/5578.html)/[Tumblr](http://bluefire986.tumblr.com/post/128828776240/title-hey-jude-livejournalao3tumblr-author)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/Hey_Jude_3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_4.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_5.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_6.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_7.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_8.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_9.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_10.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_11.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_12.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_13.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_14.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_15.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/CH_16.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/Divider.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/Dean_Header.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Hey%20Jude/Sam_Header.jpg.html)


End file.
